


I take your hand in mine and look deep into your eyes

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Pidge can’t stop staring at Allura‘s eyes
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 15





	I take your hand in mine and look deep into your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> day one: rainbow

It’s her eyes that Pidge can’t stop thinking about. Those huge round eyes that seem to be flecked with every colour in the known universe and then some. Those eyes that she‘s seen widen impossibly more with fear or shock, narrow with anger, and crease at the edges with joy. 

(She tries not to think about how Allura‘s eyes seem to soften imperceptibly when she looks at Pidge, it’s just wishful thinking after all)

And maybe she’s not entirely subtle, Shiro gently nudging her side when she spends half of their tactics meeting gazing dumbly at Allura, Hunk and Lance sniggering as she drops half a bowl of food goo on her lap after Allura smiles oh so softly at her. 

At least Allura herself seems oblivious. Pidge doesn’t know if she could cope with Allura‘s face softening with pity, her gentle let down. After all, why would a princess be interested in  _ her _ ? Allura‘s too kind to make fun, and somehow that’s even worse. 

So Pidge contents herself with longing stares and holding on a little too long when Allura hands her something.

(If only she had noticed Allura doing the same) 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://chiapet4357.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/chiapet4357/)


End file.
